Don't Quit your Day Job
by lisa b green
Summary: The Team is sent to a Daycare where an unsub is murdering mothers. While there, Reid realizes his friend, Lisa, who he grew up with works there as a teacher. Will Spencer be able to keep a lie about his undercover alias, or will he have to reveal himself once he realizes the unsub is making Lisa his target.


Don't Quit your Day Job

Criminal Minds Fanfiction

By Lisa B Green

Summary in a glance: Spencer and JJ are undercover in a Daycare close by in Virginia. The unsub is murdering several parents and staff from the school. The school has kept it quiet for the sake of the schools reputation and safety of the children. Once assigned to the school, he realizes that his best friend Lisa from Las Vegas is an Employee. Not only is he not allowed to tell her about the case, but not to blow his cover and reveal himself as Spencer. instead, He goes by "Ryan" the new school coach. What will happen when the unsub realizes his target is being watched by the BAU?

A:N- I'm heavy on Mary Sue so if you dont like, dont read. Thank you!

_FLASHBACK_

_The laughter of the other kids was too hard for Spencer to handle. These teens were mean and cruel for putting him up on a post naked. He was only twelve years old, and they were seventeen and eighteen year olds._

_He heard them talking about leaving and he begged them to take him down. He was sure his mother would worry. But one after another, they turned and walked off the field. He cried and fell asleep._

_"Spencer? Spencer wake up." he heard a familiar voice urging him to wake up._

_His eyes cracked open and he found her. " It's okay, Spencer. I'm here. I'll always be here. I promise"_

_End Flashback_

**Friday**

"Hey Kid." Spencer heard Morgan say as he shook him awake. He opened his eyes and realized that they were descending back to Quantico. He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You okay? Looked like you were having a nightmare?" JJ asked and shook his shoulder.

He simply nodded and shook it off. "Yeah, one just snook up on me I guess. I dont really remember it now." He said as the memory of the dream lifted slightly.

Hotch just got off the phone and noted to the team that there are no cases into development and that they were on call for any further developments.

The team was estatic, and ran for their cars as Spencer moved to his small car and checked his phone.

Lisa: Hope you had gotten home safe :)

He smiled and replied back.

Spencer: Just landed and on my way home. I'll text when I get there.

He couldn't wait to get home and keep talking to his friend. He had found her old number a week ago and they couldnt stop talking. She told him about her teaching job and he told her about his Job with the FBI.

Spencer: Remember the time you took me down from the goal post?

He typed with shaky hands with the memory coming back to him.

It was a few minutes before he got a reply back.

Lisa: What made you think about that?

Spencer: I had a dream about it tonight on the plane.

Lisa: I remember it. I can never forgive those kids for what they did to you.

Lisa: It was also the night I promised my best friend I'd always be there for him.

At that moment Spencer smiled, remembering hearing her say that as she walked me home.

Spencer placed his phone on the counter and pulled out a book of photos. He found one with Lisa. The picture froze an image of Lisa getting a piggy back from Spencer with big smiles on both of their faces.

As a kid she was always wearing her hair in a ribbon and pigtails. She would always complain about how she hated her long blonde hair and how she threatened her mom at the age nine that she was going to buzz cut every strand of hair using her dads trimmer.

He grabbed his phone and sent her a picture of the photo.

Lisa: I love this photo. Why don't you send me a photo of yourself?

Spencer: I'd rather you see me in person.

Lisa: Me too. We need to make a day to meet up.

Spencer: Soon, I promise.

**Monday**

Morgan and Reid walked into the bullpen where JJ and Prentiss were waiting for them.

"Only five more minutes until we go case happy, what did everyone do this weekend?" JJ asked in cheer.

" Went to a club where a bunch of hot mommas wanted a piece of this." Morgan noted his firm physique and got laughs from everyone.

" I had Henry's play date with a child from down the street." JJ said with a smile.

" I was at the Race track, the horses were good to me, got over a thousand bucks." Prentiss said, and everyone was shocked.

" I myself should get back into horse racing. Helped me publish my first book." Rossi noted with a grin.

" what about you Spence? Do anything extravagant?" JJ added.

He smirked but shook his head.

" Nothing crazy, I actually texted a friend I haven't seen in a while. We couldn't skype cause she doesnt have internet but we just texted back and forth."

" Is she in Vegas?" Garcia asked.

" She moved here east, but kept her number the same. She was going to the University of Virginia. We just got caught up in the past."

"Does this mean a Meet-up is in place?" Garcia added with happy eyes but was interrupted when someone walked past behind them.

" Guys, board room." Hotch noted striding into the office. Everyone grabbed their iPads except Spencer who insisted on his physical file.

" Garcia, what do we got?" Morgan asked, opening the file on the case.

" Two women in Fredericksburg went missing within three months apart from each other. Both were found in the Virginia/Maryland boarder with severe bruising to the arm and neck. Coroners confirmed the women were drugged for several days and then were overdosed. Both bodies have been dead about two weeks, one common bond the women have with them was they took their children to the Childrens Love and Learn Academy, a daycare center." Garcia described to the team.

" We were informed by Strauss that several of us will be undercover doing jobs at the center to investigate the staff and parents."

Everyone in the room roared in rage.

" woah!"

" what? Absolutely not!"

" no way am I gonna be watching a bunch of rug rats."

Everyone in the room was either in fear or angry. No one wanted to go undercover and no one expected to handle groups of children.

" when can we interview the owner of the school?" Prentiss asked.

" This afternoon. We needed permission from the school district, did background checks on the managers already so we could get the ok to investigate without frightening the children and without suspicion from the staff." Hotch explained and added that they were leaving in an hour.

The owners only had two openings, one teacher in a three year old classroom and another for the after school. The team agree'd that JJ and Spencer we're the best suited to act as teachers. The others were placed in different vans around the area listening to the wires placed around the school. The school had cameras set already throughout every classroom to which there was no corners to cut around.

Garcia and Morgan stayed in her office and observed every camera available. They watched as children came in and chaos began.

" It's so creepy watching other people's children." Penelope noted, watching all of the cameras as children played.

" And parents pay for the extra security? Doesn't seem secure." Morgan stated, handing Garcia her coffee.

" believe me, it took seconds to crack that code. What parents guide doesn't warn in their magazines."

Back on the scene...

JJ walked in first and was brought into the three year old room. The teacher in there looked tired and stressed.

" Mrs. Hannah? Please welcome Mrs. Jamie, she's going to be training with Ms. Sarah until further notice."

The owner was quick to leave, but JJ knew she would be fine. She handled serial murders for a living, how bad could fifteen children be?

" Mrs. Jamie, Please tell me you can control them for ten minutes so I can prepare snack?" Mrs. Hannah begged as she passed napkins on the tables.

JJ almost forgot her fake name, but quickly made up for it and settled the children at the carpet to read a book.

Spencer walked in with the schools tshirt. He was greeted by the owner who shook his hand.

"Dr. Reid, you will go by Coach Ryan. You are working with Mrs. Kathy. If you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask her."

He wiped the sweat off his hands and let out a deep breath and followed her to the gymnasium.

" Mrs. Wallace, would some of the staff feel uncomfortable knowing a man is working with the children?"

She laughed " no, but that should be a warning for you. One man to work in a field full of women you might get a few numbers."

" Mrs. Wallace, this is strictly business. I will try to interview staff as softly as I can without giving away my role here."

She nodded and allowed Spencer into the classroom.

There was an older woman in the room, around mid forties with slightly gray hair. She had the children playing in the centers and observing well.

" Mrs. Kathy? This is Coach Ryan. He's going to be helping us out this week. Please make him welcome." Was all Mrs. Wallace said and walked, or almost ran out of the room.

" Hi, im Kathy. Nice to meet you Ryan. Can you get snack ready for 25 kids. Napkins and cups are over there." she said and organized the children to sit on the carpet to get ready for music class.

At first he didn't know what to do. He looked to his left and noticed it was easy to look through the entire building. Every classroom has windows instead of walls making it easy to observe other staff without snooping through doors. He saw that every classroom had their children sitting for story time as staff set up snacks on napkins, so he repeated the process.

" whose that man?" he heard one child ask. He lifted his head and walked to the front.

He cleared his throat and waved. " Hello Children... I'm coach Ryan. I will be helping out for a few days."

They all looked at him with a confused look, as if he was a stranger. Some children smiled and waved to him. Others looked at him like he was a glass that they needed to break.

He knew this was gonna be one long week.

At their lunch hours, JJ went to the vans to go over footage as Spencer went to the staff lounge to talk to staff.

" these people are out of their minds!" JJ scuffed and covered her eyes with her hand.

" how can anyone agree to work forty hours a week doing this? The woman in my room asked me how much I was getting paid. She snapped at me saying she only gets ten bucks an hour. And she does more work then we do."

Rossi and Prentiss giggled as they watched Spencer's interviews.

When Reid's break came up, he noticed other staff he hasn't met yet. One was a teen working through school and another was a woman in her late thirties.

" So Mrs. Nancy, what do you like about your job?"

she laughed and shook her head.

" Honey, I just do this to pass the time. The only thing i like about this job is the gifts we get at christmas time."

Spencer scuffed as she walked out of the room.

He reached into his pocket and called and called Hotch.

" How's it going Reid?" Hotch replied with curiousness.

" The majority of women here are frustrated with their jobs. There is only one other woman who works here that I havent me yet. Ms. Lisa, one of the few women here who are not married and worked with the children for the center over six years."

" Well for now We are going to observe parents as they pick up their children. Just introduce yourself and observe their reactions. Dont make yourself stand out."

Even though they were undercover, the children were making his day interesting. There was one little boy who reminded him of himself as a child. This child rocked a pair of glasses, had long hair and stayed in the science and history center.

" Mrs. Kathy? whats his name?" He asked pointing to the lonely child.

"Thats Lance. He is so smart. He's been coming to this center since he was one. His parents believe the school helped him with his learning. His brother, Jason is in the four year old room and their sister Amelia just turned one. Ms. Lisa had taught all of those children. Parents love her, and the staff loves her too. She's such a sweetheart."

Spencer wanted to meet this teacher everyone was raving about.

JJ and Spencer met up after 'work' and met the group at the office. they scattered everyones files to see who could be the possible unsub. Certain staff were on the list, and about thirty parents who werent identified that day.

" This is a rough job. I dont think i could do it as a career." JJ noted, taking off her shoes and held her head up by her hand exhausted.

Spencer pulled out the file on Mrs. Lisa. He was shocked to see that he knew this teacher.

Name: Lisa Boyer

Address: Lake View Point APT 9C Fredericksburg,VA

Years of Employment: 6 years, 4months

Hometown: Las Vegas, NV

Degree: Masters In English, University of Virginia

" Wow!" He gasped and put the file down.

"What is it Reid?" Rossi asked,looking off the board of suspects.

" I know this woman. She was my neighbor in Vegas. We grew up together. I just started talking to her a few months ago."

"Does this woman know who you are in the center?" Hotch asked in all seriousness.

"No, We havent seen each other since I graduated High school, she was only 10, but we remained friends. I don't even know what she looks like."

Hotch approached Reid and warned him.

" She is not to know you are undercover. She is under investigation, so please just keep it business."

**Tuesday**

Reid went in later around two, cause the after schoolers that come in at three. He walked in and noticed a teacher kneeling with the boy, Lance.

" Oh Hi. You must be Coach Ryan. I'm Ms. Lisa. we didnt get to meet Yesterday."

From the moment he laid eyes on her, his mind flashed back to his childhood, when he played with her.

Her eyes were still as blue as the morning sky. Her hair was gold, and held in a pony tail, and her skin, even though went through many sun burns in the vegas sun, was white, almost snow. She was beautiful. She was his Lisa, and he couldnt help but grin widely.

" Y-Yes. I'm Coach Re..Ryan." he stuttered, nervous at almost blowing his cover.

" I'm sorry if I bothered the class. This is my buddy." She noted and pulled Lance into a hug.

"I've known him most of his life. We get our little chit chats once in a while on my lunch hour." Lance smiled and hugged her again.

" Its cause I remind her of a friend she had growing up." Lance coo'd at her, and Spencer noticed her blushing.

Spencer was surprised that she was still thinking about him outside of their conversations.

"Ok, Lanceroni. Go sit on blue carpet until Mrs. Kathy tells you what the adjenda is for the rest of the afternoon. See you later to pick up Amy?"

"You Bet!" he said, giving her a salute.

" we'll, I have to head back to my classroom, but it was nice to finally meet you. By the way, be careful for Ms. Stacy. She hits on any guy that moves."

Reid watched her as she walked through the cafeteria. Children cheered " Hi ms. Lisa" as she waved and smiled at them saying goodbye and heading to her class.

Mrs. Hannah had left for her break and Ms. Lisa walked in.

JJ let out a deep breath

.

"How are you doing? Getting used to it?" Lisa asked, making small talk.

" can anyone really get used to it?" JJ said, wiping a few drips of sweat from her forehead.

Lisa tilted her head in agreement. " True, I've been doing this for over six years and some days I still don't know what I'm doing." she said shaking her head.

" Six years? You can't be more then twenty five."

" Twenty seven in August and thank you for the compliment. I started working here right after I graduated high school. Earned my degree at Virginia University online. Thanks to the economy I had to take a job full time. This was the only option, but I love it." she said, with a little hint of sadness, but turned back to the children.

" Ok guys, who wants Ms. Lisa to read them a story?" Lisa asked the children who at the time were running around going crazy, then cheered and ran for the reading time carpet.

Lisa took out several books and lifted them up in the air.

" The cat and the hat?" she asked

"NO!" the children yelled.

She pulled out another book. " Are You my mother?"

" No! That's a baby book!" one child cried.

" Read The Lorax!" a different child yelled and then all of the children cheered as Lisa took out the book.

JJ smiled and remembered that Henry loved it when Spencer read it to him, the different voices he would make for every character.

" I am the Lorax, I speak for the trees..." Ms. Lisa spoke just how Spencer would, different voices and all.

Reid noticed Ms. Lisa walk out of JJ's classroom and she paused and waved to Spencer who was sitting next to Lance helping him with his science homework. She walked in and gave Lance another hug.

" Coach Ryan helping you?" she asked kneeling by the table.

" Yeah! He's very smart." Lance complimented.

" we'll, how about you go play for a while. Your pretty much done with your homework." Reid suggested.

She smiled and looked back at the curious coach.

" im sorry I bug him alot. I watch him and his siblings on the weekends as his mother works. Dad is away on duty in the Marines. "

Spencer laughed. '' don't you ever take a break? I...I mean, if you work full time here and work on the weekends don't you want to have a life?"

"It's my choice, Coach Ryan. It sometimes helps to put others before yourself. Try it some time, now excuse me, I have to go back to my classroom." She stormed out of the classroom, leaving a saddened Reid behind.

Later, when the children were starting to leave, he finds her classroom and walks in. She's sitting on the floor with a little girl who looks to be a little over one year old. She was sitting in Lisa's lap as she was read a story about Big Bird and Elmo being best of friends.

" Hey ..."

"Coach Ryan, didnt expect you to walk in." she said, picking up the girl and resting her on her hip as though a mother would.

" Look, i just wanted to say i'm sorry. I shouldnt have jumped to conclusions."

She took a deep breath and looked back at Reid. "Well, Thank you. I should apologize also. You dont even know me and I assumed you were already judging me. Lets just start fresh. Im Ms. Lisa. You must be Coach Ryan." She smiled, tucking one hand to support the baby and another one to extend her hand for a shake.

He took it, with notice of her hands extremely dry and cracking. Several small cuts dried over with blotchy dry blood.

" Your hands, they're so dry."

"Its the hand washing. My skins very sensitive to the soap."

He nodded "I remember..."

"Excuse me?" she asked curiously.

Reid had a flashback of her when she washed with new body wash and it caused a severe rash.

But he wasnt suppose to know that. He had thought fast.

" I...I remember when I worked at another center that would happen. My hands would get chapped."

She nodded then noticed a woman walk in with two boys.

"Amy,I see mommy!" She whispered to the baby. The baby was smiling and reached for her mother.

The four year old begged her to pick him up, which she did.

"Jason, we talked about this. No more picking up. Your not a baby anymore."

"But your the only one who can lift me up" he said with a witty grin.

" You dont play fair." she whispered then gave him an eskimo kiss on his nose.

"So we will see you Saturday bright and early?" the woman asked, she looked tired and disheveled, but still overall beautiful.

" Cant wait. See you guys Saturday." Lisa said and smiled.

"Mom! This is Coach Ryan. He likes Star Trek just like daddy. We talked all day and he likes books just like me." Lance said.

Lisa looked at "Ryan" in such awe.

"I heard about you. Lance mentioned a new teacher today. Nice to meet you, hope you last. Have a great night." She noted and left the classroom.

Lisa immediately began to clean the classroom. She was picking up toys, placing a few in the sink and spraying a solution on them, then going around the room spraying every surface with disinfectant.

" Would you like some help?" Spencer offered.

" I would love it if you could bring the trash to the can outside." she asked with pleading eyes.

He pulled out the trash and walked it outside. it started to drizzle and he ran in just before it poured.

His phone buzzed in his pocket with a message from Lisa.

Lisa: 'Long day, busy at work. Wish I could watch Star Trek like we used to.'

He smiled and texted back.

Spencer: ' :-) What made you think of that?'

He turned the corner and noticed Lisa typing on her phone. We walked in and she sent the message and grabbed her jacket and purse.

" It's started raining." He warned. Turning off the lights, she kept open the door so Spencer could walk through.

" Well, i'll talk to you tomorrow. Have a good night." she said, and ran outside, running in the rain, and out of the parking lot. She didn't have a car, and there was no ride for her outside. She ran and kept running till Spencer couldnt see her.

He pulled out his phone to see the message she sent him.

Lisa: Someone at work mentioned it, and I thought of you. :-) I miss you.

"Spence?" He heard JJ as she walked with him out the door.

Morgan and Garcia sat in the office, watching all the cameras as they have been the past two days.

"I just love babies! They always look at you like you're their universe." Garcia said, taking a sip from her mug.

" Yeah, until you find out the look they were giving you is now a surprise they made in their diaper." Morgan noted, taking a bite from his pretzel.

" I dont know how people could give their baby to strangers all day. I watched one woman give her five month baby at six-thirty this morning and she didnt pick her up until six. I dont understand."

"Yeah that is pretty messed up, but people have to work and make a living baby girl." Morgan said.

He watched the cameras as Reid walked into the toddler classroom where one of the teachers was sitting on the floor reading to the last child in the classroom.

" Hey, look. Reid's talking to a teacher. Wasn't she talking to him earlier?"

" Maybe Reid's finally getting courage to talk to girls." Garcia cheered quietly in her seat watching the two talk.

Morgan thought back about the time Reid mention his tortured in High School memory.

_' I begged, I begged them to take me down, but they laughed and walked away. If it wasn't for my best friend at the time... I don't know how I would have gotten down.' Reid explained._

_' He must have been some friend.'_

_' actually its a She, And She was. I haven't spoken to her in a while though. We never were in the same school. I was always classes ahead of her, graduating high school at twelve when I should have been in seventh grade.'_

_' Maybe you should find her, get to know her again. What's her name?'_

_' Lisa' Reid replied with a smile._

Morgan was back in the office and pulled out Lisa Boyers file.

" Wow, she was his best friend."

" hmm? What are you talking about?" Garcia asked, taking her eyes off the screens.

" look up Reid's address from Las Vegas."

She typed quickly and pulled up his address in a little window.

Morgan looked down at Boyers file and noticed the numbers and the street.

" they were next door neighbors. That's Reid's best friend."

Reid sat alone at his desk, replying back and forth with Lisa.

Lisa: 'How was your day?'

Spencer: ' One of the hardest days I've endured.'

Truth be told, he wanted to tell her everything. That he had found her and all he wanted to do was hang out...but seeing her and how she acted, and her generosity and kindness made him attracted to her.

Lisa: 'I know what you mean. There is a guy at work who reminds me of you. He's shy but smart.'

He knew she was talking about 'Ryan', but he thought of ways they could be friends. Being a profiler, he could tell she was interested in 'Ryan'

Spencer : perhaps you should hang out together?

Lisa: I don't think so.

Spencer: I'm not telling you to date him, just hang out as friends.

There was no text message for some time, and it made him nervous. Maybe he offended her.

Then a buzz in his hands mad' him read the me message which made him smile.

Lisa: I wish it was you I could hang out with.

He thought about what to say, but remembered that he had to keep playing dumb.

Spencer: I'm on a case now, but when this case is over maybe we can hang out... Maybe do dinner? Catch up face to face?

His hands began to sweat as he saw the text. He was debating if he should send it,thinking if it was a good idea to suggest meeting. Then he thought about possible future events. What if she was angry he lied to her about being 'Ryan'. This could hurt their friendship.

" Reid, conference room." Rossi said, moving past his desk. He erased the last half of the message and just left

Spencer: I have to get back to work. I will talk to you soon. I miss you too :-)

Spencer sat at the table with the team and looked over several suspects and realized one was in fact Ms. Stacy, the woman who bugged Spencer for twenty minutes on her lunch hour that her back hurt and all she wanted was someone to massage her.

Another on the list was a suspect who never was on the pick-up list.

Derek Robertson- Lance Robertsons father on duty,who was supposed to be stationed in Texas with the marines, but was not registered in any base camp active.

" Any lead on the whereabouts of Robertson?" Rossi asked.

" Last place he was seen was south Texas. He was injured three months ago and was waiting for discharge."

" Last night we noticed a man walking the property." Prentiss noted, bring the footage on the tv screen.

Everyone looked at the footage and noticed the man walking about.

" Ms. Lisa said that was the owners Son, Andy. He helps clean the center at night." JJ confirmed.

" Put him on the list" Hotch noted, storming into the room with Penelope with a new file.

" we were informed of another body found on the boarder. Jessie Rosemount, 32, found this morning, was missing for three days. Been with the center for a few months."

" how many of her children went to the center?" Morgan asked, looking at the file Garcia gave him.

" Two, one was in the preschool room and another was in the toddler classroom." Garcia stated, pulling up the pictures on the screen.

When Reid looked at the board, he noticed the other two women who were found in the ditches. They both also had children in the toddler classroom with Lisa.

" Lisa's the connection." Spencer whispered which everyone around the table heard. He grabbed Garcias computer and used the new link pen to explain.

"All three women had children in her classroom. The unsub is probably some one in the building who envys her." He explained.

" That means we need an agent in the classroom to observe. JJ, you will observe. Reid, you stay in the gymnasium to observe their brothers or sisters they have in the same class.." Hotch ordered and everyone began to collect their items.

" JJ" Spencer called to her and motioned her to approach, which she did greatly.

" yeah Spence?"

" please, protect Lisa. I don't have time to go into details, but she was my best friend in Vegas. I didn't want to get off the case so she has no idea who I am, but please..."

" of course Spencer. I'll protect her, but as soon as this is over, you have to tell her."

He nodded, cause just thinking about knowing Lisa was in danger made it harder to be undercover without telling her.

**Wednesday**

JJ informed the owner of the safety in the classroom. It took a few minutes for the owner to switch teachers around before JJ could get to the classroom.

" Ms. Jamie, right?" Ms. Lisa asked, holding a crying boy.

" Yes. I'm sorry everyone is scrambling around." JJ said, seeing the children begin to cry for the new face in the room.

" Oh give them a few minutes, they will love you once you hold one of them." Lisa noted, carrying the child to the changing table.

"Jamie, why don't u sit over at the table and play Play Dough with them, they will calm down better with an activity."

Within three minutes at the table, the children were calm, yet JJ couldn't stop a few of the children from eating the blue dough.

Lisa laughed as she finished changing seven children.

" I get to tell parents that there will be colorful events happening later when they get home."

JJ felt guilty. " I'm sorry. I know I must be terrible at this."

Lisa smiled and shook her head. "just takes time. Don't sell yourself short, your doing great."

JJ smiled and really appreciated her kind words.

" you know, you are the only one I've met so far that doesn't hate what they do or complain too much."

" well, in a place full of hormonal women, crappy pay and parents who are less then respectful to you after caring for their children for eight hours...there is one thing that makes up for it..."

JJ shook her head and didnt know what she meant.

A parent walked in with her baby boy and handed him off to Lisa in a hurry, leaving without saying goodbye to her son.

" Hi Billy, Mommy had to hurry off to work but she told me something very important. Wanna hear it? She told me that she loves you very much and that she watches you all the time in the sky." she said, pointing to the black orb camera. She enforced the baby to wave and blow kisses.

JJ smiled and wished she could hold Henry.

Several hours went by and the children were settled down for nap.

"I have to say, I thought having one child was hard. After work I'm great full to just have to worry for one."

Ms. Lisa smiled and nodded.

"Well, I don't have any children, but its got to be more stressful. That's your baby, you will usually always be worried about something about your baby."

JJ took a moment and actually knew what she meant. There wasn't a moment where she wasnt worried about Henry.

" you know, for someone who doesn't have children, you sure know how to be a mom."

She smiled at JJs nice comment and grabbed her bag.

" I'm going on a break, do you want Anything?"

" I'm okay, but thank you." JJ thought that was sweet, considering Lisa didn't really know her that well.

Lisa was about to get out of the building when she felt like someone was watching her from outside. She looked for anyone in the cars of the parking lot but found all of them were empty.

" Going on a food run Ms. Boyer?" asked Avery, the owners son.

He was there early to clean the kitchen and bathrooms, then at night he finished the cafeteria and gymnasium.

" uh... Yeah. I am. Don't know why I'm going paranoid." she scuffed asked him if he wanted anything before she left.

She got in her car and noticed the same black car from yesterday. There was a man wearing glasses at the driver seat.

Rossi noticed the employee observing the van.

" we may have been spotted."

Prentiss pulled out her phone quick and called Reid.

Reid felt his phone in his pocket and grabbed it quick.

"Yeah, what's up?"

" Your friend spotted us and is walking our way. Diversion a.s.a.p"

Lisa slowly walked away from her car to check out the black van in the street, but as soon as she could check it out, A woman came out of the car.

" Ryan, come on bro!"

She turned around and found Ryan running out of the building.

She shook her head and walked back to her car. She was going crazy.

She pulled out her phone and texted Spencer, smiled and pulled away from the school to get Chinese food.

Once the team watched Lisa pull away from the school, Emily let out a breath of relief.

" wow, that was close." she noted.

" perhaps we should park off the street. Who knows who else noticed us." Rossi suggested.

Spencer pulled out his cell phone and noticed the text she sent him.

' It's official- my age confirms it...I'm going out of my mind. I feel like I'm being watched and strange black cars surround my Job. Should I be worried or confirm my insanity? LOL'

" she feels like someone's watching her."

" Reid, we are watching her." Prentiss stated.

Deep down, Reid felt like it was something else. He walked back into the building and back to the classroom.

After an hour, Lisa came around handing out Egg rolls to everyone.

Spencer couldn't help but smile at the nice gesture. She was always generous and she was just full of happiness.

" egg roll, coach Ryan?" Lisa offered.

" Thanks, you know that an egg roll is called an egg biscuit in Japan."

She looked at 'Ryan' with concern and a hint of curiosity.

" hey, are you okay? Was it something I...said?" Spencer asked curiously.

She shook her head said to erase a thought she just had.

"sorry, you just... Reminded me of someone I know."

Lisa stood for a few seconds, as if she was gonna ask him something.

" Do you want to hang out with a couple of us teachers after work?" she asked,almost nervous.

He was about to answer her when his phone went off in his pocket. He held up one finger and motioned to his phone. She nodded as he ran out of the classroom.

" yeah?" He answered.

" your theory was right, it is someone who is Stalking Lisa Boyer. There was a letter her mail box this morning that was addressed to her by first name only. we opened it and realized it was from an admirer." Hotch explained.

" Then we should warn her." Reid enforced, but heard Hotch let out a sigh.

" if we tell her now we could lose the unsub. We must remain quiet."

" She's my best friend Hotch! I'm not gonna endanger her."

" I know how difficult this is but we have orders."

Reid couldn't hear anymore, he hung up the phone and went back in the classroom where Lisa was still handing out food.

She turned to see him and looked ready fo an answer.

" I'll go." He said, making a big smile brighten her face.

**So this is the First Installment of My Story. If you are enjoying it, please review and add to your Story Alerts. I already have this story written in full so the more Reviews I get the faster I'll load the last installment. I'm going on vacation for two weeks and if I get alot of reviews i'll load as soon as I get internet at the hotel. If Not, I'll load when I get back home.**


End file.
